


The One Million Day Funeral

by CaraMiaBambina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Despair, Drabble, F/M, Mild Gore, Post-Despair, Pre-Despair, Spoilers, Tragic Romance, class trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraMiaBambina/pseuds/CaraMiaBambina
Summary: She doesn't remember how perfectly her hand fits into his. He doesn't remember the way she nervously smiled at him in the hallways of the school. They find themselves the outcasts on an island of talented students. He can't believe what she's done. He sits and waits, forever in the state of a perpetual funeral. Waiting... Mourning...Inspired by the song "The Funeral" by Band of Horses.





	

He doesn’t remember meeting her in the halls of the school he had to pay to get into. He doesn’t remember her soft spoken demeanour and the way she cups her hands in front of her face when she’s nervous. Nor does he remember the soft scent of oranges and rubbing alcohol that hangs in the air when she walks by, or the genuine quiver of her lips as she tells him it’s not okay to jump off the roof of the school’s greenhouse just so he can see her in the infirmary. To him, he’s never met her before today.

She doesn’t remember him either. The goofy grin he gives her when they met up after classes, or the way he bashfully tugs at his tie when she tells him she’s so happy to be around him. She doesn’t remember the way his hand fits so perfectly in her own, or the night he stayed up all night, tracing the scars on her arm and leg, whispering that he’d never let anything like that happen to her again. To her, this is her first day at Hope’s Peak, and she has 5000 conversation topics prepared just in case someone actually wants to talk to her.

This Island is certainly a strange way to start off a new school year, but as the days slowly pass they get more and more used to it. And then it happens, the dark turn no one was willing to accept at first. The one class mate who swore to protect them is lying face down in a pool of his own blood and all Mikan can think to do is look at Hajime. For some reason he feels safe to her, for some god awful reason he’s the only one she can consider right with this terrible world. 

And Hajime is too shocked to think. Too scared to think that perhaps that could have been him instead of Togami lying dead under the table. Too scared to know what else to do besides look around at his fellow classmates. His eyes stop on Mikan, and his heart drops in his chest. She looks absolutely horrified.

For a fleeting moment he thinks of taking her into his arms and holding her there. To keep her safe from what’s happened. But the investigation must go on. He turns and leaves, ready to collect as much evidence as possible.

* * *

The days on this island are long and hot. With so many dead already he’s unsure if it’s even right to have fun and be a kid again. He spends most of his free time with Mikan, talking about their interests or exploring the islands together. He doesn’t know why she’s so interesting to him, the others seem to shun her. But he likes the way she says his name, and the funny little things she comes up with when they talk. Silently at night, when he’s lying in bed in his cabin, he finds himself staring up at the mosquito netting hanging over the bed and thinking of her. 

She’s so glad someone wants to talk to her that she can almost time how long it takes him to show up at her cabin door each day. He’s sweet and funny and he doesn’t call her mean names like the others do. Whenever they’re together she forgets all about the killing game. It’s like they’re on their own private oasis together and no one can tear them apart. She wants nothing more than to stay by his side through thick and thin. But she’d never tell him that, it’d only cause him to reject her, she’s sure of it. He’s her very best friend, at least, that’s what she tells herself when her negative thoughts come crawling back at night.

* * *

He’s staring at her from across the courtroom. His hands clench his podium, knuckles turning as white as porcelain. All the clues point to her. Everything from the way she’s acting, to the strangulation marks on Ibuki’s neck. Monomi hanging behind her makes it look like there’s a noose around Mikan’s neck. He watches as she flips out on everyone, pulling at her own hair and screaming at the top of her lungs for them to forgive her. He knows it’s him she’s directing that towards, and his heart breaks at the thought of it. Tears sting his eyes as he recounts his accusation and delivers the verdict.

On the outside, she’s crippled with despair. The fever having been caught while she took care of the other three infected. On the outside she blabbers on and on about her Beloved and the forgiveness she so desperately seeks, but on the inside she’s dying. The way Hajime is looking at her, the way he grits his teeth and looks away when he delivers the final blow, it kills her. She wanted nothing more than to show him how worthy she could be of him, and she had failed. The despair-ridden Mikan quips her goodbyes, but the real Mikan inside is screaming and gasping for air. Before she knows it, she’s watching Hajime get smaller and smaller as she’s dragged to her execution.

* * *

He wakes up a different person. The new-found hope of deciding his own future fresh in his mind. The others who have survived the Neo World Program sit up groggily in their pods, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. But Hajime stays lying in his pod for a moment or two, his heart pounding quickly in his chest and sweat rolling down the back of his neck. His first thought is of Mikan, oddly enough. His heart feels heavy, he wants to cry, but instead he sits up.

He spends most days sitting by Mikan’s pod, watching her in her comatose state. Sometimes he reads to her, other times he talks to her. He heard from somewhere that familiar voices can help a comatose patient wake up. The days turn into weeks, which then turn into months, and then years. His other comatose classmates rise, one by one. But Mikan still sleeps. Hajime sits by the pod for hours on end, waiting, mourning. When will this funeral end?

He makes a promise to never give up hope on her. He’ll wait until the end of time if he has to…

**Author's Note:**

> This, believe it or not, was my very first Dangan Ronpa inspired drabble.


End file.
